


Night Life

by Apollorising



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Mild Blood, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollorising/pseuds/Apollorising
Summary: What do the avengers do when they're not awake? /sarcasm AU where the avengers actually get to sleep





	Night Life

My chest aches, a deep pain that seems written into my very DNA. I want to collapse but I can’t, not now. A well placed repulsor beam blast takes care of one but as I fly a little higher I see there are still hundreds more to take its place. I see Cap throw his shield, I see Thor swing his hammer, Hulk smashes through throngs of the robots attempting to take Manhattan, Hawkeye nocks an arrow, and Black Widow moves through the invading army with a level of grace the rest of us could only dream of achieving. No matter how many we take out there are still hundreds more. They won’t stop coming. They never stop coming. I say something into my com, a response to question I didn’t fully hear. My team is relying on me, but I can’t help them. I don’t know how to help them. One by one they all go down until I’m the only one left standing. The invading army leaves me alive, for now. They shut down my armor leaving me trapped inside. I hear them mocking me. I try to fight back, to escape the armor that now traps me, but I’m too weak. In the dark of the suit I close my eyes and feel my body go limp.

 

I wake up, safe, in my own bed, with Pepper still fast asleep next to me. I know it was nothing more than a dream, but I still feel trapped and scared. I wrap my arms around Pepper and hold her close to me. She stirs but doesn’t wake, Part of me is disappointed, maybe if she had woken up I wouldn’t feel so alone.

 

\--

 

My dreams never start too far from reality. I am a valiant warrior fighting alongside my friends, be it on earth or Asgard. We fight a mighty fight, we are close to victory when out of the corner of my eye I see my dear brother Loki, in danger. I rush to assist him, but I am never fast enough. I watch him perish and then fade from my view. Am I doomed to watch my brother die each night for all eternity?

 

\--

 

I watch it all from my position in the ice. I see Bucky fall. I reach for him, but I never actually reach him. I watch as hydra finds him. I call out to him “run Bucky get away” but he never hears me. I watch as they drag him away blood pouring from his shoulder, now missing an arm. I scream at him and at hydra. I fight to get to him. I want to help him. I’m so cold. I watch as they torture him, and it tortures me too. They make very little progress, part of me is proud of him for being so strong, part of me almost wants him to give up and make it stop. I watch for years as he doesn’t break and then all at once he does. I watch as they send him on missions. I watch as he kills innocent people. I watch as they torture him more. I watch as they freeze him. When he’s frozen he exist somewhere else, somewhere I exist too. I can talk to him here and I do. I tell him stories from our childhood, I beg him to remember but he doesn’t. He watches as I cry, begging him to try and escape. “You are not what they made you,” I scream but he never listens. For years we sit together in nothingness. There are so many things I want to tell him, but he never understands. Then he’s gone again. And I watch it all over. I’m so cold.

 

\--

 

The red room is not red. I do what they, when they say. I never hesitate. I never question. To do so is death. And if there is one thing I know its that I will survive the red room. I will not let this place be the only place I ever know. They do things to me. Terrible things. Sometimes they drug me, so I don’t remember. But most of the time they don’t. I am forced to lie there, motionless, as they remove my clothes. I want to cry, to beg them to stop, but I don’t. Knowing what I know now, I want to kill them. I want to burn them alive. I want them to feel every bit of pain they inflicted on me and every girl in the red room. But I didn’t know any better. I was just a child.

 

\--

 

The Hulk dreams of smashing. And in way, so do I. The Hulk revels in it. I fear it. He smashes without hesitation. I beg him to slow down, think of the consequences. He never does. He smashes. And I watch. He hurts everyone I love. And I can do nothing but watch. I try to think of new ways to kill him, or myself. None of them ever work. I survive. I always survive. I spend another night watching him destroy.

 

\--

 

The amazing Trickshot. Performing amazing feats of archery in the day. But a dirty criminal at night. I am doing these things. Terrible things. But its not me. It is but it isn’t. I Don’t want to be doing it but what choice do I have. Barney and I have no where else to go. So, I keep doing these things. These terrible things. I steal from people. I hurt people. I hate myself. I feel the shame and rage building inside of me until I can’t contain it anymore.

 

I wake up in time to vomit onto the floor. “Fuck,” I mumble to myself.


End file.
